


Robron Song Preference Mini Scenes

by lovesewndingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesewndingle/pseuds/lovesewndingle
Summary: Right. I’ve decided to make mini Robron scenarios based on song lyrics. I start with a song, break down the lyrics and create starter scenes for you. Make sense? Okay. Some are AU, some are relatively close to the plot line. They are all set in different time points, including present day, affair era, break up era, etc, etc. Any song requests, let me know and I’ll see what I can do! Enjoy! (These can also be found on my Tumblr - lovesewndingle)I'll add further works into these as chapters, adding up to four at a time to each chapter.





	Robron Song Preference Mini Scenes

Delicate - Taylor Swift

My reputation’s never been worse, so you must like me for me…

Robert groans at the screen on his iPhone and slams it down on the bedside table, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Aaron sits down beside him, a quizzical look on his face. “What is it?” He asks, concerned. “I’m just sick of reading all of these lies about me. Rebecca and Chrissie have done nothing but run me down.” He sighs, picking up the remote control to drown out his thoughts. The frown lines on his forehead were deep. “What are they saying now?” Aaron attempts to pick up the phone, anger rushing through his veins. Robert softly places his hand on his and shakes his head. “Please don’t look. It doesn’t matter. I just want access to my boy. I just want to show him… that I love him.” He looks close to tears. “I know.” Aaron smiles at him and Robert pulls him closer into him.

Phone lights up my nightstand in the black, come here, you can meet me in the back…

Aaron stares at the ceiling of the bedroom in the Woolpack, unable to sleep. It’s way after midnight but his mind is awake, swirling and swimming with thoughts and scenarios. He never thought he’d be like this. Over an almost married man too. His Mum would be disgusted in him. The room is suddenly illuminated, making him jump slightly. He turns to see his phone glowing in the dark. “Meet me.” The text says. Another one comes through as Aaron’s thumb dances on how to reply. It’s an address. “What about Chrissie?” The affair was still in it’s early days but the feelings were strong, on either end of the relationship. “Right now, I really don’t care. I just want to see you.” Aaron smiles and throws off the duvet, rushing to get dressed.

Is it cool that I said all that? Is it too soon to do this yet?

“Say that again.” Robert whispers, a soft smoke dancing around his mouth as his warm breath meets the cold air. Even though it’s dark, Aaron knows he’s blushing. “I…” He rubs his hands together. Despite the fact he’s wearing gloves, his fingertips are like ice. The fireworks soar through the air but Robert can’t take his eyes off of his husband. “I’m embarrassed.” Aaron says, a small laugh at the end of his sentence. Robert smiles and looks at him. “I didn’t hear you.” He lies. “I said that I want to have another child. Together. And I know you heard me and now I’m embarrassed because this is still new with Seb and we have Liv and…. It’s okay, you don’t need to say yes but please, just think about it because-” Robert grabs Aaron’s hands in his. “I want another child too.” He says, kissing him.

Stay here, honey, I don’t wanna share…

Robert’s arms are wrapped around Aaron’s waist, a glum look on his face. “I really have to go.” Aaron says, looking as Liv taps her foot at the front door, their suitcases waiting to be put into the boot of the car. “But… Don’t go!” Robert squeezes him tighter, making him groan. “It’s only two weeks and I’ll be back!” He’s laughing now, shaking his head at how sad Robert looks. “Will you promise to call me? And take lots of photographs?” Robert asks, looking down at him, pouting. Aaron nods. “I pinky promise.” He smirks. Robert sighs and lets him go, a cheer erupting from the doorway as Liv sarcastically celebrates his release. Robert gesticulates at her and pulls her into another group hug, not wanting to ever let go.

Sometimes when I look into your eyes, I pretend you’re mine, all the damn time…

“Are you sure you don’t want something to drink?” Adam asks Aaron. He shakes his head. “Listen, stop stressing out. This party is a universal thing. You don’t have to do everything.” Adam says, twisting the cap off a beer. “See?” Aaron nods but can’t stop staring towards the door, sighing. There are a lot of people here. Lots of people that Aaron doesn’t recognise. And not the one face he’d kill to see tonight. “Oh, hey!” He hears from Adam. He turns to see Victoria and Adam embracing and wonders how she got into the Barton farm house without being seen as he’s done nothing but stare at the door. "Robert is just bringing the food from the car.” Victoria announces over the top of the music that is pulsating through the room. “I made lots of sandwiches and salad but I don’t think it’ll be enough for everyone here…” Victoria looks around at the sea of unfamiliar faces. Robert walks through the door with silver trays full of sandwiches on each palm. “Just put them down on the counter!” Adam instructs. Robert nods and looks at Aaron, saying nothing. “Where are we putting these?” Chrissie soon follows with trays of sausage rolls. Aaron is gutted. “I think I will have a beer actually.” He says, patting Adam on the back and heading to the fridge. 

\----------------------------------------------------  
Secret Love Song, Part II - Little Mix

Every time I see you, I die a little more.

Robert sits down at the table in Bob’s Cafe, a coffee in one hand, his iPhone in the other. He nods at everything Jimmy is saying, listening only partially. “So, all I’m saying is… you should call them, rather than me. Maybe then they’ll agree to the new deal. They seem to like you more than me, for some very strange reason.” Jimmy says, taking a bite of his bacon sandwich, hoping Nicola wouldn’t walk through the door at any minute. Robert frowns and circles the rim of his coffee cup with his forefinger. “Well? Is that a yes? Will you call them?“ Jimmy asks. Robert goes to reply and stops and blinking. He hadn’t heard the bell on the door chime, signalling someone had walked through the door. He hadn’t noticed Aaron walk past him. He hadn’t noticed him at all. Not until now as he sat watching him and his new Doctor boyfriend choose from the menu and laugh at one of Bob’s pathetic jokes.

I wish that it could be like that, why can’t it be like that? ‘Cause I’m yours.

Aaron laughs again at the television. He’s watching a film with Kevin Hart in and he can actually feel the muscles in his stomach ache with laughter. "Sweetheart, do you want some crisps?” Chas asks from the armchair. Aaron looks over at his Mum. “Yeah, but you’re on your break. I’ll get them.” He smiles. She grins at him and settles herself into her seat, putting her feet up on the coffee table and picking up her mug of tea. Aaron smiles to himself as he hears her laughing at the film too. His eyes skim the boxes of pub crisps and his hand hovers over a pack of ready salted when he hears the familiar sound of Chrissie’s laughter from the bar. He peeks around the corner to see Chrissie draped over Robert, giggling at every word he cooed into her ear.

Why can’t I hold you in the street? Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor?

“What are you doing?” Robert asks. Aaron steps back, the drunken buzz wearing off rapidly. “What?” He asks. Robert straightens his leather jacket and looks around. The New Year celebrations are in full swing and the music is thumping loudly around them. Robert’s disgust is evident. “You can’t just… kiss me in the middle of the dance floor, Aaron. I’m engaged.” He almost spits. “You don’t know who may see me!” He can’t look Aaron in the eye. The music stops and the countdown begins. It’s seconds away from midnight. “Well, you weren’t saying that last night, were you?” Aaron spits back. He’d thought it was different now. He thought he actually meant something to Robert. He’d even blown off plans with Chrissie and her family to be here tonight, with him. “You know what, Robert. We’re done.” Aaron says, downing the last of his pint and grabbing his coat, leaving Robert on the dance floor alone as the cheers of ‘Happy New Year’ and Old Lang Syne rang out through the crowd.

It’s obvious you’re meant for me, every piece of you, it just fits perfectly.

Aaron wakes, suddenly, his heart racing and his skin wet with sweat. It’s still dark but the neon red digits illuminated on the alarm clock read 03:45. He sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, the cold, wooden floor a welcomed feeling on his bare feet. He puts his head in his hands and catches his breath before tip toeing downstairs for a glass of water. When he returns, Robert hasn’t moved from the position he was in when he left, still asleep and facing the wall, soft snores coming from him. Aaron smiles and places the glass of water on the bedside table, slipping into bed beside his husband again. He closes his eyes and feels Robert wrap an arm around him, cuddling up to him, slotting himself into the younger man so perfectly.

Why can’t I say that I’m in love? I wanna shout it from the rooftops.

“Maybe you should just decide first. Be alone for a while.” Paddy is trying to be diplomatic but Aaron knows he hates the idea of Robert. “But, why?” Aaron asks, pulling the chair out from under the table in the back room of the Woolpack. Paddy tries to begin a sentence but changes his mind. He sighs, holding his mug in his hands and staring into it. “Maybe… maybe you should just… let him go.” He says, softly. Aaron scoffs, trying hard to suppress a sarcastic laugh. Paddy looks across at him, a frown beginning to form. “Why is it so hard to admit that he’s not right for you? Why don’t you just find someone else? Someone that isn’t engaged.” He asks. “..To a woman.” He adds. Aaron looks up at the ceiling. He knows Paddy is right. “Do… do you love him?” Paddy asks, surprised. Aaron says nothing but looks back at him in a guilty silence. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Be Mine - Robyn

It’s a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain.

Robert gulped as the light came on and a figure approached the door. “Robert?” Aaron looked half asleep. His hair was fluffy and sticking up at all angles. “Hi.” Robert tried to sound as sober as he could. “Are you drunk?” Aaron almost sighed. Robert shook his head and tried to remain upright, the rain flattening his hair against his forehead and soaking his leather jacket. “What do you want, Robert? It’s almost 2am.” He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the door frame, trying to be as quiet as he could without waking Liv. “Maybe I just miss you.” Robert shrugged. Aaron was silent, staring at the ground. “Maybe I want you and I to be together again.” Robert knew he was slurring his words but he didn’t care. Aaron opened his mouth to speak. “Aaron? Who is it?” Alex appeared at the top of the stairs. Aaron turned to look at him and when he turned back, Robert was already making his way to the end of the driveway, tears in his eyes and pain in his chest.

And now you’re gone it’s like an echo in my head and I remember every word you said.

Aaron smiled to himself, turning the page in the photo album that Liv had made for his birthday. He laughed at the photograph of Liv and Chas, pulling funny faces. He laughed at the photo of himself and Paddy from when they’d done a face swap on Snapchat. It was strange to see Paddy with a beard. He turned the page to see the photos from his wedding day. The photos of himself and Robert, smiling, happy. “We’re playing a game of snooker downstairs. If you want to join us.” A voice said behind him. He turned to the door to see his cellmate smiling at him. “Don’t invite the puff.” Jason sneered. Aaron swallowed down his anger and turned back to the book, stroking Robert’s face in the photograph. “I’ll be here. I’ll wait for you.” He remembers Robert’s words so clearly but being released felt like such a long time to wait.

It’s a hard thing faking a smile when I feel like I’m falling apart inside.

“Cheer up, will you?” Chrissie asked, cupping Robert’s face in her hands. He smiled, gingerly at her and she kissed him. The music stopped and the sound of cutlery tapping on crystal filled the air. Andy cleared his throat. “As you all know, my brother got married today.” He began. Kerry, drunk on free champagne, cheered and shouted in the corner. The crowd laughed and turned back to Andy. Aaron stood on the opposite side of the room. Adam was talking away at him but he hadn’t heard a word, his eyes fixated on the groom. Robert knew he was being watched. He felt sick. “So we’ll all raise our glasses and give a toast to the new Mrs Sugden!” Andy finished. Aaron was the only person not to raise his glass, instead, finishing his champagne off in one swift gulp. Robert looked over at him, a small frown beginning to form. Aaron raised his empty glass at him before placing it down on the table and heading to the exit.

And the cold winds hitting my face and you’re gone and you’re walking away.

“Aaron… please.” Robert rushed downstairs, past Liv and Gerry on the sofa. Liv looked at Gerry, confused. “Had another of their tiffs, I’d say.” Gerry sumised before turning his attention back to his sandwich. Liv stood up, not happy at the explanation. “Robert, what’s happened?” She asked. Robert didn’t answer her, rushing outside into the cold night, watching as Aaron walked towards the pub. Robert went after him, wrapping his arms around himself. “Robert!” Liv called. “You’re not wearing any shoes, you idiot!” Robert didn’t care. He needed to reach Aaron before he got to the pub. “Aaron!” He called out, the wind carrying his voice away behind him. Robert’s eyes filled with water, a mixture of the harsh wind hitting his face and thought of losing his husband. “AARON!” He called, louder this time. “What…. are you doing?” Aaron was sitting on the wooden benches outside the pub. He looked Robert up and down, his eyes resting on Robert’s bare feet on the gravelled ground. “I’m sorry. Please… come home.” Robert begged.

You looked happy and that’s great! I just miss you… that’s all.

Aaron said. Robert was silent on the other end of the phone, the FaceTime signal faltering slightly and making his face distort. Aaron groaned and stood up, getting nearer to the WIFI hub in the corner of the room. “I’m sorry. I know you’re having a wonderful time. Diane looks fantastic, the sunshine is doing good things for her.” Aaron said, feeling like a fool. “Yeah… and Seb is loving the sand. Vic is doing all of the classes at the resort and Doug is spending most of his time making napkin hats so his head doesn’t burn.” Robert chuckled, bouncing Seb on his knee. “So… the weather… it’s been good?” Aaron rolled his eyes at himself and his stupid questions. “Yeah… it hasn’t rained once. How is Liv, is she okay? How did her exam go?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded. “Yeah, she said it went as well as it could’ve done. I think she’s worrying over nothing. You know she’s a clever little madam.” He laughed. “She follows you for that.” Robert said, sweetly. Aaron laughed. “Nah, it’s all the help you give her with her homework. Maybe she’s actually learning something.” He replied. Robert grinned. “Right, Aaron, I best go. Seb is grizzly. I think he needs feeding.” Aaron nodded. “Sure.” He smiled. “Hey… I miss you too.” Robert said. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Gotten - Slash ft. Adam Levine

So nice to see your face again, tell me how long has it been, since you’ve been here. 

Robert swirled the last of his pint around in the glass and sighed, placing it down on the beer mat. He watched as the locals ate their lunch, laughed at each other, got on with their lives. He wondered when the last time he laughed was. It was probably a long time ago. “Do you want something to eat?” Victoria asked, the sympathetic look on her face that was always there when she spoke to Robert. Since Aaron left. Robert shook his head. He couldn’t face food. Victoria sighed and sat down beside him. She should be working but she knew Chas wouldn’t mind letting her speak to her brother for five minutes. “Robert… you need to eat.” She said, resting a hand on his forearm. “You’re getting skinny.” She added. Robert shook his head again. Victoria’s blue chef hat always made him laugh and yet not even that could raise a smile from him. The door opened and Robert heard the familiar sound of Adam’s laugh. He almost got a crick in his neck, turning quickly. “Aaron.” He whispered. He was back.

I’ve been saving these last words for one last miracle.

“You’re being serious?” Aaron asked, astounded. “Of course I’m being serious.” Robert replied, taking Aaron’s hands in his own. “You. Me. Vegas.” He said. Liv cleared her throat on the other side of the room. “Liv can come too.” Robert rolled his eyes, taking her bait, hook line and sinker. Liv smirked, pleased with herself and popped another crisp into her mouth. “So, what do you say?” Robert asked. “We can’t just run off to Vegas and get married!” Aaron laughed. Robert’s face dropped. “Oh.” He said. “No… it’s not that I don’t want to. I just… want my Mum there. And Paddy. And all the Dingles. We’d need to hire a plane out for everyone, Robert.” He laughed. Robert nodded. “Hey. I want to marry you. I just… want to show the world how I feel.” Aaron smiled and placed his hand on Robert’s cheek. Robert smiled at him. He knew he was right. “So… no trip to Vegas?” Liv asked. Aaron threw a cushion at her. “Maybe one day.” He laughed. Liv groaned, closing the internet tabs on her phone. “That’s so unfair. Now I’ll have to cancel the fake I.D I just ordered.” Robert threw another cushion at her.

Do not make me think of him, the way he touches your fragile skin, that haunts me everyday.

“I’m glad we can be friends.” Robert says, smiling at his ex across the table. Aaron nods and smiles awkwardly, his eyes skimming the menu in his hands, instead of looking back at Robert. “Are you ready to order?” Chas asks, approaching the table with her notepad to jot down their decisions. “I’ll just take the cheeseburger.” Aaron decides. Robert nods. “Me too.” He says. Chas says nothing, looks at Aaron but decides not to get involved, turning on her heel to take the other through to Marlon. “So…” Robert says, trying to get the first conversation out of Aaron. The ice doesn’t break. “Listen, Robert. I don’t think us being friends is a good idea.” He says. Robert opens his mouth slightly to reply. “I’m with Alex now and he’s…” Robert winces at the mention of the new man in Aaron’s life. “…He’s moving in.” Aaron finishes. Robert blinks. He feels as though his heart has been torn from his chest. Aaron pulls his sleeves down over his hands, something he always does when he feels awkward. “Ah. Great. Yeah. I’m really happy for you.” Robert lies.

Don’t disappear.

Aaron’s eyes flutter open into the darkness to feel Robert moving beside him. He turns to see what is going on. It’s almost four. “Robert?” Aaron whispers. “I… have to go.” Robert whispers back. Aaron shuffles his body across and catches hold of Robert’s wrist. “Robert.” He repeats. Robert sighs and rubs his forehead. He stands and Aaron lets go of his wrist. “Where are you going?” Aaron asks. Robert begins to collect his clothes from the floor, trying hard not to forget anything in the dark, using the light from his phone as help. He has seven missed calls from Chrissie and twelve text messages. He feels sick. “This was a mistake.” Robert whispers. “I said this could never happen again.” He continues. Aaron turns onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, not having the energy to fight him anymore. “I think it’s best if you don’t contact me anymore, Aaron. Delete my number. I’m married now. I… I can’t do this again.” He slips his wedding ring back onto his finger and takes one last look at Aaron before heading out of the door.

You just get me like I’ve never been gotten before.

“What?” Robert asks, feeling embarrassed. “Nothing.” Aaron says but his smile hasn’t left his face for a second since he got there. “What is it? Do I have something on my face?” Robert asks, moving from Aaron’s arms to wipe his face. “No, no. It’s okay. I just… like to look at you.” Aaron is the one that’s embarrassed now. Robert smirks. “Aaron, we’ve been married for a year now.” He says. “I know. I just… never pictured my life like this. I didn’t expect us to have a house, my little sister living with us, your son… it’s all just crazy. To think about how we used to sneak around and now we’re just… together.” Aaron shrugs. Robert smiles at him, adjusting his head on the pillow to be nose to nose with his husband. “I know. It’s madness. I wouldn’t want it any other way, though. You know that, don’t you? Our story isn’t perfect but… I wouldn’t change it.” Robert whispers. Aaron nods. “Me neither.” He says, edging closer in to kiss Robert.


End file.
